Snapeey - A Bakeey Fanfic
by ArelaBae
Summary: Sophie Baker can not wait to get closer to her Potions Professor, the outcome is not what she expected.


Snapeey - A Harry Potter Fanfic

—

"Miss Baker, please meet me in the Potions classroom at 6:00. I need to have a word with you."

That's what Sophie's note read. It was sent to the Slytherin common room, and as you were reading it in the great hall, her Hufflepuff friend Vegard came over and said, "What the hell is that for?"

"I don't know," she replied, "But I hope it means something else."

—

At 6:00, Sophie arrived at the desk of Snape, getting lost in his black, cold eyes. All she could think about was being able to date him before she graduated her seventh year.

"Baker," she heard him snap, so she sat straight, and payed close attention.

"I've noticed you've lost Slytherin an inordinate amount of points for getting in a fight with a Hufflepuff who insisted on you trying ham, correct?"

"Yes, sir. But ham is disgusting-"

"I need you to help me with something that will earn you a considerably huge amount of points."

Sophie couldn't believe her luck. She got giddy, and got to work directing all 54 flobberworms for tomorrow's class. As she got to the 26th, she kept imagining and hoping this would lead to something more.

When she got to the last one, Snape came over and admired her work. "Impressive, it's only been twelve minutes. Now leave."

"Um, professor, before I go," Sophie turned to him. "Do you like anyone?"

His eyes got soft, and he almost managed a smile. "Yes, actually. There's this beautiful girl that I always wanted to be with. She has the most beautiful name."

"Who may that be?" Sophie asked hopefully.

"Her name is Lily Potter."

"Oh-ok."

Sophie ran out of the classroom and into the owlery. She got out a letter and started writing.

"To the dark lord, I have information on a secret keeper for the Potter family."

—

The next day, everyone was in panic. Sophie was eating in the great hall when owls started swooping in. Vegard and his Gryffindor classmate Laura ran up to her.

"Sophie, did you hear? The potter family was all killed, except the baby. James and Lily Potter are dead!" Laura said shook.

Sophie smiled wickedly, and replied. "Who's Lily?"

"Miss Baker, please meet me in the Potions classroom at 6:00. I need to have a word with you."

That's what Sophie's note read. It was sent to the Slytherin common room, and as you were reading it in the great hall, her Hufflepuff friend Vegard came over and said, "What the hell is that for?"

"I don't know," she replied, "But I hope it means something else."

—

At 6:00, Sophie arrived at the desk of Snape, getting lost in his black, cold eyes. All she could think about was being able to date him before she graduated her seventh year.

"Baker," she heard him snap, so she sat straight, and payed close attention.

"I've noticed you've lost Slytherin an inordinate amount of points for getting in a fight with a Hufflepuff who insisted on you trying ham, correct?"

"Yes, sir. But ham is disgusting-"

"I need you to help me with something that will earn you a considerably huge amount of points."

Sophie couldn't believe her luck. She got giddy, and got to work directing all 54 flobberworms for tomorrow's class. As she got to the 26th, she kept imagining and hoping this would lead to something more.

When she got to the last one, Snape came over and admired her work. "Impressive, it's only been twelve minutes. Now leave."

"Um, professor, before I go," Sophie turned to him. "Do you like anyone?"

His eyes got soft, and he almost managed a smile. "Yes, actually. There's this beautiful girl that I always wanted to be with. She has the most beautiful name."

"Who may that be?" Sophie asked hopefully.

"Her name is Lily Potter."

"Oh-ok."

Sophie ran out of the classroom and into the owlery. She got out a letter and started writing.

"To the dark lord, I have information on a secret keeper for the Potter family."

—

The next day, everyone was in panic. Sophie was eating in the great hall when owls started swooping in. Vegard and his Gryffindor classmate Laura ran up to her.

"Sophie, did you hear? The potter family was all killed, except the baby. James and Lily Potter are dead!" Laura said shook.

Sophie smiled wickedly, and replied. "Who's Lily?"


End file.
